What Led Me to You
by BrokenCorpses
Summary: Working as a seamstress for Lady Rowena was what made Minerva happy. Sadly, she never received credit for the designs she created. That was until they received an order from the Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Which perks an interest in Minerva, as to why he would require a dress. And this is where the story begins.


All the beautiful dresses that surrounded me, yet with little credit that was given to me for the dresses I helped design. Lady Rowena always got the credit, since she owns this boutique. But no, little me, Minerva Fisker will never receive such credit for something she designed. However, I couldn't complain. I get to be surrounded by beautiful dresses on a daily basis and to see the happy faces of the customers that love the designs I came up with.

"Minerva, could you come here please?" I hear Lady Rowena call out, as I halted my stacking boxes skills, glancing towards where the voice came from. Letting out a sigh, as I steadied the box on top of the larger ones, before walking out of the backroom.  
"Yes, Lady Rowena?" I softly ask approaching her slowly. "We have just received our best order, yet!" She exclaimed which seemed to perk my interest. "Best order?" I repeat, tilting my head slightly. "Yes, our best order! From an Earl," Rowena exclaimed yet again, her voice was filled with delight. Another perk of interest at the word 'Earl'.  
"Which Earl, my lady?" I question softly, out of curiosity. "The Earl of Phantomhive." She answered, acting as if I was supposed to somehow automatically know.

"I thought he was just a young boy?" I question, confused as to why he would order something from this boutique. We catered more towards the ladies, not the young men. "Well, whatever. Here is the order slip, get working on it straight away!" She ordered, forcefully handing me a white sheet of paper that had all the information I needed on it. "Yes, ma'am." I complied as I walked back into the back room, walking over to the sewing station.

Listening to the bell from on top of the door chime as new customers came in and out of the shop. Quickly toning it out, as I read over the sheet and began to sketch the image that was blooming inside my head on a blank sheet of paper. Silently humming a tune as my mind wandered the several ideas I had to really made the dress look its best.

"Minerva, lock up shop for me, will you?" I heard Lady Rowena call out, as my head perked up from the sketch I was focusing very hard on. My hand suddenly jolting as a new pencil line crossed over the sketch I had worked very hard on.  
'Just great,' I groaned inside my head, as I placed the pencil down giving myself a break.  
"Of course, Lady Rowena." I yell out from the backroom, not bothering to greet her a 'goodbye'.

After the final chime of the bell echoed away, I returned to the sketch. Letting out a sigh, as it was now ruined by an unwelcoming line that appeared over it. I grabbed another blank sheet of paper from the stack on top of the desk, as I began to work on another sketch. Glancing up at the clock that hung high on the boring, white walls. Desperately trying to finish the sketch as fast I possibly could without making a mistake.  
I couldn't wait to return home, I felt my eyes trying desperately to pull me into a deep sleep. But I wouldn't allow it, as I was planning on visiting my brother and his new wife before I returned home.

I glanced up at the clock once again, noticing it had struck 9. I let out a sigh, knowing I would be working late, again. I made a mental note to myself, trying to think of an excuse to tell my brother. I didn't wish to show up late, knowing they would be in bed by now.  
Once the clock struck 10, I finally finished the sketch without any mistakes. I let out a sigh in relief, as I stood up, placing my pencil back into its stack with the others. I grabbed my brown coat off the rack hanging by the door that led to the front room. I carefully slipped it on, before walking out of the back room. Grabbing the store keys off the hook, blowing out the last candle that lit a portion of the front room. I stepped out the door, locking the shop up behind me, double checking to make sure it wasn't still unlocked.

I preferred the London streets at night, it was much quieter and peaceful. I closed my eyes, before opening them again, as I made my way down the path towards my home. I didn't want to try making it to my brother's house. It would just be a waste of time. I couldn't wait to finish the dress, I knew it was going to be beautiful. But my question is, why would an Earl order a dress? Surely he can't have a fiancée at his age, can he? Or maybe it's because he's an Earl, and he's wanting to get his mother something? Or perhaps his father..?

No, the Earl of Phantomhive, or Ciel, lost both his parents a few years ago. So, it can't be that his father has ordered it, or that he was getting it for his mother. So, what could this mean? The question keeps begging to be answered, but will I find out, ever? I doubt even Lady Rowena would ask me to deliver it, she would insist she does it herself. Claiming I'm too clumsy to handle something so precious.  
Ah well, at least I have all the time I need with the dress. Until she rips that away from me.


End file.
